


The Reserve

by Storm137



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm137/pseuds/Storm137
Summary: Welcome to the Umbra Region a melting pot for people and Pokemon alike…  Where life continues just as it has for as long as it’s existed… But this isn’t about legendary fights, or evil teams… Join me Professor Wilson Higgsbury into a fantastical world… The world of Pokemon.





	1. The Professor

The Professor

 

_ “Hello! My name is Professor Wilson Higgsbury! But those in these parts call me The Pokemon Professor! I’m here to help new trainers start their journey as a special hub through the Umbra region a melting pot of different Pokemon and people too! Please don’t hesitate to stop by my laboratory and choose the Pokemon who will become your partner!” _

 

Wilson Higgsbury sighed as he listened to his old recording. He was much younger back then and things had seemed to much brighter. Fresh out of college, finally able to start his own lab and provide starters for new trainers like his grandfather had before him.

 

It was ten years since that day and now at thirty three..

 

It seemed no one wanted to even walk in the door. He admitted the place was intimidating upon first glance but he had to build it that way! They’d all get out if he didn’t! 

 

And he thought it looked nice…

 

“Let’s face it… No one wants a Pokemon from crazy Ol’ Wilson…” He looked out the window half hoping to see some new faces scurrying up the steps.

 

But no.

 

That wasn’t happening.

 

He sighed giving a stretch before getting up and grabbing a feed bucket. “Well that’s what happens when people choose to willfully be ignorant…”

 

For you see… In those ten years, there had been plenty of new baby starter Pokemon for Wilson to give out from the various regions…

 

But since no one would ever claim them, he instead wound up with Pokemon who evolved at their own pace and bred. So there was more than enough to fill up his property.

 

He had to duck as two charizards flew by him, roaring at one another.

 

“REMEMBER YOUR MANNERS!” He yelled, shaking his fist at them as he went on his way to deposit the feed for the fire types. He smiled as a group of tiny fire starters huddled around one bowl, happy to eat. He knelt down rubbing the head of a small charmander as it squealed a little. 

 

A chimchar climbed up his back, holding onto his head, chittering as it played with his hair. 

 

“Chimchar!” Wilson laughed. “Don’t be naughty now!”

 

The others looked at them, back at their food and back to Wilson…

 

Wilson knew the look as he scrambled to get up.

 

“CHAR!/FENNEKIN!/TOR!/CHIM!/TEP!/CYNDAQUIL!”

 

He was tackled to the ground under a pile of very warm, very cuddly pokemon. He sighed before grinning, hugging them all close to him as best as he could.

 

While it got lonely up there… he would admit, he loved nothing more than playing with the Pokemon and tending to them. Giving attention to the little ones, organizing training battles to help them run off some energy. Grooming some, or giving baths to others.

 

“Tepig, do not eat those pokeblock out of my pocket-Chimchar my hair is not a chew toy! Charmander, I told you not to eat those granola bars-Torchic that tickles and-CYNDAQUIL!”

 

The small Johto starter seemed to snicker to itself as it ran off with his shoe in its mouth.

 

Wilson pointed to it. “Get them!”

 

The tiny herd scurried off as they more so play wrestled. He eventually was able to swoop in and take his prize back. “Whew…”

 

He went about his routine, getting everyone fed, checking up on those who had managed to scrape themselves up.

 

It took a long time but worth it. Be it swimming with the water types, or having the grass types lift him up to get to other areas faster… He loved it.

 

Wilson looked down from a rock he was seated upon on a cliff that overlooked his whole property. All the different pokemon from every region…  and all of them under his care. While ideally he hoped one day some trainers would come and ease him of a few of the little ones…

 

He just wasn’t sure anymore if he could separate them. It was rare for professors in charge of starters to be able to naturally see on their own property how the individual types interacted with one another.

 

And while they were all different types there was one thing he was positive of…

 

They were family. His family.

 

oooooo

 

At least… most of them were. Occasionally, during the spring, when most young trainers from their childhood to late teens were leaving home, he would still get boxes of new starter pokeballs.

 

During these events he would give them time until late spring at the longest to let them be separate from the herds out back… But most of the time he still wound up introducing them since in his ten years of being their caretaker no starter liked staying in their pokeball forever.

 

_ I swear one of these days I’m going to send them all back! Maybe take a few spare evolution stones and send ‘em back loyal to me. See how those other guys think sending more to me is a great idea!  _  He thought bitterly one morning as he unloaded three new pokeballs from Kalos.

 

He could only say his thanks that the Umbra Region’s ties with the mysterious Alola Region wasn’t tight enough that he was getting a box of starters from there too.

 

“I do not need fire kittens or grass owls in addition to everyone else.” He sighed, letting the new arrivals out for their morning feed.

 

He looked out the window after making sure everyone was playing nice. 

 

And couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

Someone was coming up the walkway.

 

He felt giddy. Maybe someone finally didn’t believe the rumors about his sanity!

 

“Okay, be cool, be cool.” Wilson took a deep breath steadying himself. He looked out the window raising an eyebrow as the person was coming into view.

 

They were too old to be a new trainer… He would admit, he knew some people didn’t get pokemon at the usual ages but that was unusual. It was a young woman with long dark hair tied into two long ponytails. She was wearing a pair of copper red pants with a pink shirt and a scarf that looked almost like it was made out of fire.

 

There was soon a knock at the door. Wilson hurried to open it.

 

“U-Um hello.” He greeted mentally cursing himself.

 

“Where are they?” The woman asked trying to brush past him.

 

“H-Hey excuse me!” Wilson threw an arm out in front of her. “It’s common courtesy to say “hello” back you know!”

 

“E-Erm sorry!” The woman apologized giving a sheepish look. “I heard you had a whole ton of different fire types… I… Wanted to see them.”

 

Wilson blinked. “See them? … You’re not here to take a starter?”

 

“W-What? Oh no I grew up in Kalos, so I got mine from the professor there about… Ten years ago I believe?”

 

“What’s your name?” He asked. “And I apologize for my manners, I’m Wilson Higgsbury, the man in charge.”

 

“Willow Ashworth sir.”  She smirked, crossing her arms. “But I’m better known as The Firestarter.”

 

_ The Firestarter… Where have I heard that name before?  _ “I see? But why are you here if you just want to see fire types? There’s plenty of places in the world.. The Charicific Valley in Johto, the volcano on Cinnabar Island-”

 

“I wanna see just fire starters. I think they're adorable… And I don’t wanna go to those places. Been there and done that.” She smirked holding up a pokeball that was attached to a necklace she wore. “Me and my delphox have seen most of it. As have my team.”

 

“So your delphox wouldn’t be interested in a kit?” He asked pointing to the latest Fennekin who was eating.

 

Willow looked at it and squealed, darting over picking up, the little fox. “Oh my goodness I haven’t seen one of you since I was ten!” 

 

“Fen?” The little Pokemon tilted it, head, wondering why this strange lady was holding it. 

 

“Aww! Delphi used to do that too!” Willow squealed, hugging it close to her, nuzzling the top of its head, enjoying the warmth. “And oh torchic and charmander…” She knelt down looking at the baby Pokemon with nostalgia in her eyes. “I had those too!”

 

“Did you now?” Wilson asked curious.

 

“Yep. Fully evolved into blaziken and charizard… I wish I could have baby pokemon again but I don’t have the room… I stopped traveling awhile ago and my place is only big enough for the seven of us.” She explained, getting her chance to hug the other fire type starters, quietly squealing as they kept close. “I just love them!”

 

“Heh… You should see out back.”

 

She looked to him curious. “What’s out back?”

 

Wilson grinned. It had been a long time since he was able to show off his pokemon.

 

“Come and see.”

 

oooooo

 

Willow gasped as Wilson lead her to his cliffside. 

 

“This… is what I get to do every day.” He said, making a wide gesture as a pair of charizards flew by. Groups of sceptile and serperior sunning themselves atop the backs of torterras.

 

Venusaurs and their herds of bulbasaur and ivysaur.

 

A large blastoise stretched over the edge of the lake before a few squirtles jumped onto its back as it jumped into the water causing a wave that swept back an empoleon and its piplup.

 

Infernape's and blazikens trained against one another. A group of delphox practiced with their mysterious fire, showing younger braixen how it was done. 

 

A typhlosion gave a roar before scooping up a cyndaquil, heading off.

 

“You get to raise them all?”

 

“Oh, their parents do that for them!” Wilson laughed. “I just help… But most of the pokemon on this property I’ve helped hatch or deliver in the last ten years. Some are starters from last year’s batch but they fit in with the rest. The others just take them in as their own.”

 

“But doesn’t it hurt them more then when trainers come?” Willow asked, not taking her eyes off the property.

 

Wilson smirked, a saddened look in his eyes. “Who says trainers ever come for them? You could take those little ones in the main part of the lab away and no trainers would ever come. This isn’t just where I raise starters…”

 

He looked back over the property.

 

“This is where I raise the unwanted.”

 

Willow looked to him, frowning a little.

 

“No one’s ever come for starters from you… Have they?”

 

“Not in the ten years I’ve been here and likely not in the ten years to come. But that’s alright.” He smiled a little. “After all this time… I can’t bear to part with the ones I’ve helped take care of since they were small. It’s easier when they’re freshly out of their regions… But as much as I love having new additions… I feel bad they’re never able to do what other starters get to. And it’s hard doing it all alone. By the time I’m done feeding everyone breakfast, it’s lunch time and by the time that’s done, I do a bit of my research… But then the dinner bell rings and-Yeah…” 

 

“You look exhausted too.” Willow said, taking note of the dark circles around his eyes.

 

He shrugged.

 

“It honestly doesn’t bother me. When you have new little ones as often as I do you’re used to getting up in the middle of the night to tend to them.”

 

“But it has to get lonely..”

 

“It does sometimes. I won’t lie.” He motioned for her to follow him as he started walking back down. “But I have my family. And that’s all that matters.”

 

“You seriously are alone here, huh?”

 

“Indeed I am my dear.”

 

Willow looked around biting her lip. Her own travels hadn’t exactly been full of friendships and joy. Most people were afraid of her and she got thrown out of gyms for setting the places on fire occasionally by accident. Usually grass gyms.  _ Ugh I’m on a lifetime ban from the Celadon City gym…  _  She sighed. “Hey, Professor.”

 

“Hm? And please, just Wilson will do.”

 

“I’m coming by again tomorrow.”

 

He stopped short, looking at her perplexed. He hadn’t had anyone saying they’d visit since… Since before his grandfather had retired and closed his own labs’ doors! “What?”

 

“Is there a problem?”

 

“N-No.” He shook his head. “No problem at all… But… Why do you want to come back?”

 

“I wanna help.” She told him with a small smirk. “I have nowhere important to be.”

 

“Are you sure? It’s going to be messy.” He warned her.

 

“I never back down from a challenge. The Firestarter never backs down.”

 

“... Very well. In fact, if you want to help, I could use it right now.”

 

Willow perked up grinning. “Alrighty! What do I do first?”   
  


Wilson gave a perfectly innocent smile before offering her a shovel.

 

“... What’s this for?”

 

“I’m digging a new mud pit for the tepig evolutionary line. You can help me with it!”

 

“U-Um I was thinking like… Training some of the other pokemon with mine. O-Or playing with the babies.”

 

“Well the little tepigs love playing in the dirt.” Wilson smirked. “Now chop chop. Time is food around here.”

 

He pointed to where it was as she shrugged, heading off to do her task grumbling a bit.

 

_ Heh…We’ll see if she actually wants to come back. _

 

_ Grandfather had me mucking out stalls for ponyta and rapidash when I was a lad!  _

 

Willow waited until Wilson had his back turned before an idea came to her. She grinned to herself as she grabbed one of her pokeballs.

 

“Let’s go arcanine!” She called throwing an ultra ball high into the air as the firey wolf formed from the light. “Use dig! Make a nice deep hole!”

 

Arcanine gave a gleeful look. Finally something to dig up besides the neighbor’s rose bush!

 

Wilson jumped seeing a large amount of dirt flying as Willow laughed to herself.

 

“YES! HAHA! KEEP AT IT BOY!”

 

“What in the name of Arceus?” He wondered aloud. The meganium who was laying near him shook her head before four little chikorita jumped on her back.

 

“True I should’ve stayed close by. I’ll be back.” He hurried over dodging dirt… Seeing a deep enough pool to house a fully grown venusaur and torterra comfortably. “WILLOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

 

“Hey Wil!” She called up waving. “I’m digging!”

 

“T-That’s deep enough!” He called down making an X shape with his arms. “Stop!”

 

“Arcanine that’s enough!” She called her pokemon back mid-digging spree. “Well?”

 

Wilson rubbed his forehead looking at it. It was large… But it was… oddly perfect. “... Okay… You win. It’s fine. Thank you.”

 

“And I can dig more-”

 

“NO!”

 

_ She might be a valuable asset… _

 

_ If my lab survives her Arcanine! _

 


	2. The Past and the Present

 

As the days went on, Willow kept coming back and working with Wilson… And finding herself growing closer to the man as time went on.

 

It wasn’t a rare sight to find them sitting on the cliffside, enjoying lunch from a well earned break, or taking a walk off property.

 

“So… why do they call you The Firestarter?” Wilson asked one afternoon over a lunch of sandwiches and freshly brewed tea. 

 

Willow tore off a chunk of hers, feeding it to the flareon seated on her lap. “I specialize in fire type pokemon… And… there was an incident when I was about ten…”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Well… When I went to battle the Celadon Gym in Kanto after I got bored of Kalos… I didn’t warn the gym leader of what type I was using.”

 

“Smart strategy.” At the look Willow gave him, he shrugged. “What? You never tell what you're using.”

 

“It was a grass gym. The battlefield was a garden. My fennekin had already evolved into braixen at that point and well…” Willow brought both her hands together before moving them apart, quickly making a mock explosion sound.

 

Wilson covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. “You… Set the gym… ON FIRE!? That explains it! I heard your name in the paper!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“N-No continue. What happened next? No pokemon hurt I hope?”

 

“No of course not. I wouldn’t tell people I was the Firestarter if I had hurt anything or anyone… But… Um… I went to the department store the next day and well… Turns out Erika runs it… And she kicked me out… Sooo… There was some bushes outside… REALLY big ugly ones…”   
  


“... You didn’t.”

 

She smirked.

 

“... You devil!” He laughed. “I’ve heard of the lass, way too serious over perfume of all things!”

 

“I didn’t set the department store on fire but I did get rid of those fugly bushes.” Willow snickered. “I didn’t use braixen either. I used my lighter!”

 

Wilson threw his head back laughing.

 

“You twerp!”

 

“That’s what she called me!” Willow laughed harder.

 

Wilson sighed in content, wiping a stray tear away. “Oh, that was a good laugh… I can see why you got banned from the gym.”

 

“That gym. The bug gym in Johto. The Viridian gym for some reason… The one in Codex town when I got here… Three Hoenn gyms I am DEFINITELY not welcomed at…”

 

Wilson blinked.

 

“How many did you burn!?”   
  


Willow shrugged. “Fire types are antsy.” She went quiet for a moment. “And I teach them all fire blast.”

 

Wilson chuckled shaking his head. “Naughty girl.”

 

“I got better about it at least!” She leaned back. “So what about you? I’ve been working here with you for about a week and a half and yet you haven’t told me much except that no one comes here.”

 

The professor grew quiet.

 

“Well…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “.. Let me get one of the witnesses to the incident…”

 

He excused himself heading to another area of the lab soon returning with a raichu perched on his shoulder who looked half asleep. It perked up as soon as it saw the sandwiches still on Wilson’s plate.

 

“This is Percy. He’s my partner.” Wilson introduced. “He was my first pokemon when he hatched out of an egg my grandfather gave me.”

 

Willow squealed a little. “Oh he’s precious!”

 

Percy gave a sheepish look, nuzzling Wilson. “Raaaiiichu!”

 

He nuzzled back, rubbing behind the pokemon’s ears. “He’s been my best friend since I was ten.”

 

Willow grinned. “I can understand why. So, what was the incident?”   
  


Percy smirked at his trainer who rolled his eyes. “Stop giving me that look geeze.”

 

“Raiii.”

 

“It began a long time ago… Ten years ago to be exact…”

 

oooo

 

Wilson sighed to himself, stretching as he sat down at his desk, finally able to get some work in. It had been a long day of moving into his new home, but it would be worth it. He was sure of it.

 

“I get my first set of starters to give out in a few days and then we’ll be helping trainers start their journeys just like Grandfather used to.” He told Percy who was asleep on his lap. The raichu didn’t respond, just nuzzled more into his chest. Wilson smiled, rubbing behind his ears. “Yeah…”

 

He was looking forward to the start of his new career. 

 

“Oh! Almost forgot…” 

 

“Raaai?” Percy opened an eye, yawning, giving a bit of an irritated look at being woken up. Wilson was fiddling with a tape recorder.

 

“Just a quick thing, for when this really kicks off.” 

 

He cleared his throat.

 

“Hello! My name is Professor Wilson Higgsbury! But those in these parts call me The Pokemon Professor! I’m here to help new trainers start their journey as a special hub through the Umbra region a melting pot of different pokemon and people too! Please don’t hesitate to stop by my laboratory and choose the pokemon who will become your partner!”

 

Wilson grinned to himself as he shut off the device. That would do for now at least. It wasn’t anything fancy but it was his at least.

 

_ I’ll make new discoveries, help trainers, create bonds between people and pokemon… Oh, it will be just wonderful… _

 

He worked into the night, eventually growing tired... and Percy’s warmth wasn’t helping his case either.

 

His head bobbed and before long… He was out like a light.

 

Until the sound of static coming from one of his monitors woke him up. “Mgh…? Percy was that you?”   
  


Percy was standing in front of a monitor, growling, sparks coming from his cheeks, his tail standing out straight.

 

Wilson got up, hurrying over. “What is-”

 

The monitor was on but it was complete static. Wilson narrowed his eyes. “I thought I just bought this-”

 

A face popped up on it. 

 

“Rotom!” The face chirped as the monitor fizzed out as the pokemon phased out, snickering to itself.

 

“... No! Percy, get it!”  

 

Percy, eager to please, lunged at it, only for Rotom to cause it to phase through it. “RAICHU!”

 

Rotom floated off, Wilson and Percy in hot pursuit.

 

“It can’t mess anything up here! You have to get out of the lab!” Wilson called. “I don’t wanna hurt you!” He lied, having an empty pokeball behind his back. “I just wanna be friends!”

 

Only to find a sight he never expected when he followed it into the kitchen.

 

There was quite a few ghost types floating around. A misdreavus floated in front of a fan that blew, playing with the breeze. A haunter and ghastly were eating all of the ice cream out of his freezer… And a gengar was sitting on the counter, tipping a bag of chips over into its mouth.

 

Wilson and Percy froze in place.

 

“.... ALL OF YOU OUT! OUT!” Wilson called. “Human food all the time isn’t healthy! I’ll get you Poke-chow just PLEASE get OUT of my kitchen!!”

 

ooooo

 

“Oh geeze… So you had to turn people away?” Willow asked, cringing as she listened to Wilson’s tale.

 

Percy’s ears went down as Wilson seemed to deflate.

 

“Oh, I wish… It was worse… It GOT worse… I didn’t mind a few renegade ghosts floating around… Until the ghosts attracted other things…”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Let’s say Percy sleeps with me every night for a good reason…”

 

ooooo

 

It had taken a few hours before Wilson had finally seemed to banish the ghost types to the outside, a few good sized bowls of food seemed to distract them long enough.

 

Now he just wanted to get a good night’s sleep.

 

Wilson yawned, laying on his side, Percy facing his trainer, concern in his eyes. “I’m alright… Just tired…” He patted his head before dozing off.

 

Percy closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly… It was hours before either sensed something was wrong.

 

Wilson was making noises in his sleep… Pained noises.

 

Percy opened an eye. “Rai...?” Both opened in horror at what he was seeing.

 

A drowzee was perched over Wilson, the bedroom window wide open, its eyes glowing, its hands over Wilson’s eyes. A silvery mist was traveling out of Wilson’s nose as he shifted in his sleep.

 

“Rai…” His eyes narrowed. No one interrupted Wilson’s sleep but him! 

 

**“RAICHUUUUUU!!!!!”**

 

The drowzee gave a pained cry before falling over and off of Wilson’s bed, paralyzed from the thunder wave that was sent its way.

 

Wilson gasped, opening his eyes. “W-What just…?” He sat up, looking to Percy, scratching at his nose a little. “Percy what’s going on? And why is my nose so-”

 

His gaze traveled to where Percy was glaring, seeing the drowzee on the floor.

 

“... GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!”

 

He quickly poked his head out the window. “WILL ANY OF YOU BE WILLING TO HELP ME REMOVE THIS DROWZEE? YOU CAN HAVE THE POPSICLES!”

 

The haunter and gengar eagerly took care of it as Wilson relinquished the last of his sweets to the ghost types… And made sure to double lock his windows and doors after that.

 

“Mgh… This is gonna be a long night…” He curled up on his side, Percy cuddling up to him, a sympathetic look on his face.

 

“Chu…” Percy gave him a little lick as Wilson chuckled.

 

“I love you too. Thank you for saving me…”

 

ooooooo

 

“Okay so you had a bad night with some ghost types and a starving drowzee… What happened next?” Willow leaned forward, propping her elbows up on the table.

 

Wilson was rubbing under Percy’s chin, the raichu letting out some loud purrs as he did so.

 

“Well, after that, everything went relatively back to normal… I got my first batch of starters and I had some trainers actually come… But then… Well…” Wilson sighed. “Apparently there was more ghost pokemon hanging around my property than I expected..”

 

oooooo

 

“Alright, now, all of you understand what you're about to accept?” Wilson asked the children who had come to his lab eager for their starters.

 

“Yessir!” They all cheered.

 

He smiled. “Very well.” He opened the door… As a large chandelure hovered out. Wilson jumped as the children screamed.

 

They all knew what a danger a chandelure was. A pokemon that’s mere presence sucked the energy out of anyone nearby.

 

And it was followed by four lampents and a litwick. All had crumbs on their features but the kids didn’t care.

 

“Nooo! I don’t wanna die!” One boy cried.

 

“C-Calm down children I can fix this!” Wilson got in front of them, whistling as Percy ran to his side. “Percy let’s go, thunder!”

 

It didn’t take long, using a few other tricks he had discovered (it turned out old spell tags from the local temple helped in startling the spirit pokemon away) they were sent packing…

 

But the kids were all still terrified, huddled into a corner of the room, looking at Wilson with fear in their eyes. Some were crying.

 

“O-Oh, oh, oh… It’s okay… I promise…” Wilson knelt in front of them. “Are any of you hurt? Why don’t I just bring the pokemon out here-”

 

“You already did!” One girl cried. “Do you think that’s what we want?”

 

“W-What?”

 

“You did that on purpose!” Another boy yelled. “Everyone knows the legends that phantumps are dead kids! I bet you wanted to turn us into pokemon!”

 

Wilson felt mortified as he heard this. “What? No! I would never!” He gave a look. “And for that matter that whole dead kids are phantumps thing is a total legend and hogwash-”

 

“Let’s leave!”

 

“Wait-!”

 

They all hurried out to their parents who were waiting outside. The kids crying about their experience and pointing to where Wilson was standing in the doorway…

 

That was all that needed to happen apparently…

 

No one came back or mustered up the courage for the real starter pokemon he was supposed to give out.

 

And people assumed he was a mad man.  Most of the families in town gave him side looks or glares. The rumors had just gotten worse.

 

oooooo

 

“They went from trying to claim I tried to make them into pokemon, into claiming I had sic’d some kind of mutants on them… Those kids in particular were spoiled brats anyway… But it hurt my rep…” Wilson sighed, taking a drink of his tea, lowering his head. He felt awful for what happened that day, and no one could change what had happened. He tried reasoning, he had even defended them! But they still were afraid… “No one wants a starter from me now…”

 

Willow slammed her hand down on the table growling. “For the love of Arceus you can’t give up!”

 

“What?”

 

“You freakin’ gave up!”

 

“You think I didn’t try? I did! I’ve been trying for ten years but no one wants to give me a chance!”

 

“Then… We’ll make them give you a chance! We’ll redeem ya! And before you know it, those new starters you got when I met ya will have new trainers and homes in no time!” Willow proclaimed, jumping up as her flareon hopped down. 

 

Wilson gave her a touched look. But he still had his doubts. It was hard to change people.  “It’s hard to change human nature.”

 

“But it’s hard to turn down cute baby pokemon! C’mon Wilson let’s try it! I’ll help ya!”

 

“You’ll have to officially be called my lab assistant.”

 

“I’m okay with that!”

 

Wilson looked to Percy who nodded. He smiled a bit.

 

“Very well… I’ll try… After all… What do I have to lose?”

 

“That’s the right attitude to have!” Willow grinned. “We’ll shock and awe them! Show them the real Professor Higgsbury!”

 

_ Heh… Things haven’t been the same since I met her… _

 

_ And… It’s true I’ve kinda given up after the last time I tried… But… I can’t keep giving up. I can’t keep doing this forever…  _

 

_ I won’t let this be the end of my career. I wanted to build bonds between people and pokemon… I wanted to be like grandfather… And I intend to do just that! _


	3. The Magician

The Magician

  
  


Willow yawned as she curled up more in her bed. It was a sunny morning but she had no intention of getting out of bed just yet. She took a glance at her clock before turning over. She could take another hour before she had to wake up.

 

Besides… She wasn’t exactly able to move… Her fire types on all sides on her queen sized bed - The only reason she had splurged for one as big as it was. Delphi, her delphox, was asleep on one side of her, her ninetails was acting as her pillow. Flareon was cuddled into her back. Blaziken making itself very comfortable across her legs. Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t get up. Her charizard was the only one not on her bed due to previous incidents involving its tail and hotel room beds.

 

Arcanine was convinced he was a tiny growlithe again, flopped near Delphi, head buried against her stomach.

 

Willow yawned, letting her head flop back down into Ninetails soft fur, enjoying the warmth. 

 

“I love you guys…” She mumbled before drifting off to sleep again.

 

oooooo

 

A loud noise coming from outside, startled all of them awake. Willow sat up quickly, squirming to get up as Delphi and Blaziken let her lean on them to get out of the pile of pokemon.

 

“What on Earth..?” She covered her mouth yawning, peering out the window.

 

There was a man in a purple suit with gloves to match in the neighbor’s backyard. Willow noted there was a gardevoir on one side of him and a lopunny on the other.

 

“What’re they doin’...?” 

 

She opened the window to hear what the man was saying.

 

He pointed skywards. “Alright Judy, use ice beam, Gardevoir use psychic!”

 

The Lopunny jumped into the air, creating large pillars of ice in the yard. Gardevoir's eyes lit up as she raised her arms as the pillars shattered but were kept in perfect placement as the light shone on the ice particles. They acted as a prism as an array of colors formed.

 

“Now… Finale!”

 

“Garde!”

 

Gardevoir thrust a single arm into the air as the pillars burst, sending glittering ice flying across the yard. The man gave a bow.

 

“And... There we have it.”

 

_ Whoa...   _ Willow thought, leaning against the window sill. That was impressive. She hadn’t seen someone that focused since the first - and only pokemon contest she had ever attended.  _ The guy sure doesn’t ACT like a coordinator though. No goofy outfits or abusing mega evolution for the looks.  _

 

The man stood up fully, opening his arms as his two pokemon tackle hugged him to the ground as he laughed. “Hey you two! That tickles!”

 

Gardevoir smirked, ruffling up his hair as Judy the lopunny nuzzled, him cuddling close.

 

“I love you two very much!”

 

Willow smiled before Delphi tugged on her arm, holding her clock in the other paw.

 

“... GAH!” She ran from the window, grabbing her clothes. “I’m gonna be late for work!”

 

oooooo

 

Outside, William Carter looked up, hearing the yelling but shrugged. It didn’t sound like anything worth noting at least at this time. “Alright you two, off!” 

 

His Pokemon sighed before getting up, offering him help as he stood up again. “We’ll be ready for that show in Codex Town in no time… Now if the gym leader doesn’t harass me prior that’d be lovely.”

 

Gardevoir gave a fierce look. They had been having some trouble lately whenever William had gone up to the town in question for performances. The gym leader who also fancied himself a magician didn’t seem to approve of William’s tactics. 

 

_ “You rely too heavily on cheap attacks and even replacing your assistant with pheh… A gardevoir of all things. Surely you’re intelligent enough to know what the superior evolution of ralts is.” _

 

_ Yeah either one is good. And one of those belongs to MY WIFE!!! _

 

“I know you don’t like Maxwell either girls... “  He sighed, shaking his head. “But we’ll just have to deal with him… And maybe see if we can borrow gallade…”

 

“You know you want to.” 

 

They looked over to see a young woman standing in the doorway, a small grin on her face. 

 

“Charlie! Don’t startle us like that!” 

 

“I know I didn’t.” She giggled going up to her husband. “Besides.. I like watching you work…”

 

He smiled sheepishly. “Heh… Just the usual tricks..” 

 

Charlie smiled, kissing his cheek.

 

“I like your usual…” She crossed her arms. “Now what’s this about borrowing Gallade?”

 

“W-Well.. Um... “

 

“You don’t have to ask me you know.” She nodded to Gardevoir who was giving her trainer the best puppy eyes she could muster. “This one really wants her mate with her clearly.”

 

“Gah!” William had to look away. “I swear I’m surrounded by ladies!”

 

“And you like us the way we are.” She tugged on his tie a little, stealing a quick kiss as he held her close to him.

 

“Yeah… Doing alright today?”

 

“Will I’m only three months along… I’m just fine…”

 

William rested his chin atop her head. The news was still shocking when he remembered… That in a matter of months he would be a father… Charlie would be a mother… and they’d have their own little family. “I just worry about you…” He ran his hand through her hair as she nuzzled him a little.

 

“Don’t worry too much… I’ll be just fine.”

 

“Which is why no matter how much either of us wants to… I’m not taking Gallade to Codex Town.”

 

“What?”

 

Gardevoir’s face fell as she shoved William a little before stalking into the house to find her mate. “Gaaaaar!!!”

 

William tilted Charlie’s chin up. “Because I know he can keep you safe when I’m not home… At least humor me this a little.”

 

“Hm…” Charlie gave a mock moment of thought before a mischievous grin came to her face. “You bring me back a large box of chocolate and some strawberries and we have a deal.”

 

He laughed, spinning her around a little. “We have a deal my dear. Though.. I’ll have to make it up to Gardevoir… You know how temperamental she gets.”

 

“She takes after me.” Charlie giggled before pulling back. “Give me a little bit of time with her.” She winked. “Girls can tell easier to other girls.”

 

As she walked off, William chuckled, running his hand through his hair. He looked over to Judy. “Please… Never get a mate.” 

 

“Lop!” She hugged him.

 

“There’s my little girl.” 

 

_ Please just let this performance go well…  _

 

oooooo

 

Wilson watched the clock, enjoying his second cup of tea for the morning, Percy at his feet, eying the plate he had been eating from. “She’s late.” Wilson grumbled a bit. “I told her 8:30, not 9:30!”

 

“Raaaii…” Percy gave him a mock sympathetic look, trying to climb up for the scraps. Wilson gave an annoyed look, moving the plate out of reach.

 

“No. You’ll make yourself sick.”

 

Percy huffed, sliding down and scurrying off to the window looking out… Seeing Willow’s arcanine running up the young woman on it’s back.

 

“Raichu!”

 

“Oh, she finally shows up!” Wilson headed to the door, opening it before Arcanine could collide with it. “Glad you finally decided to join us.”

 

“Ugh I’m sorry. My pokemon pinned me to the bed this morning.” Willow hopped down giving a sheepish look recalling Arcanine to its pokeball. “I did not mean to oversleep… Seriously.”

 

Wilson crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. “What? Did they psychically hold you down?”   
  


“Blaziken was using my legs for a pillow and Delphi got very clingy when I went back to sleep. So yes.”

 

He opened his mouth but closed it, recalling all the times he had woken up and Percy had somehow tethered himself to his leg with his long tail. “... Okay point made. Just please don’t make it a habit. I don’t like being behind schedule.”

 

“Looked like you were having another plate of breakfast.”

 

“It would’ve been yours but it was cold.” He retorted, going off to clean up the mess.

 

She blinked feeling a little touched… And a touch annoyed. “You were gonna give me breakfast?”

 

“Were is the right word!”

 

_ So this is what he meant by “be on time”... I mean, I didn’t MEAN to be late geeze. _

 

“I’m just gonna go start feeding everyone.” Willow quickly headed out back. Percy scurried after her, for once not interested in the scraps dumped into his food dish.  “What happened to him last night? I’ve never seen him this moody.”

 

Percy nudged her before making a face, putting his paws in front of his nose to form a mock trunk.

 

“... No way. A drowzee got to him!?”

 

Percy shook his head.

 

“... He had a nightmare ABOUT the drowzee?”

 

He nodded.

 

Willow cringed. “Geeze… Poor guy… He didn’t sleep well at all last night huh?”

 

“Rai…” 

 

“Well… I’ll make today easier for him.” 

 

_ Besides… I get to play with all the little starters! _

 

After a while, Wilson did join her outside, having decided to start at the other end of the property. With two people the job was done much faster. 

 

“Hey um… Percy told me what happened last night...” Willow said to him as they finished up with the water pokemon in the lake. 

 

Wilson sighed, rubbing his head a little. “I’m sorry I was cross with you… Normally I’m not like this… I just had nightmare after nightmare - AND not just about that blasted dream eater.”

 

“... You really hate drowzees don’t you?”

 

“Not hate. Strong dislike. There’s a difference… But it wasn’t a good night. For either of us.”

 

Willow gave a gentle look laying a hand on his shoulder. “Hey… It’s okay. I get it. Rough nights and rough mornings really suck... Sorry you had to deal with that.”

 

“It’s fine.” Wilson yawned a bit, covering his mouth. “Pardon..”

 

“You sure you don’t wanna go take a quick nap?”

 

He shook his head quickly. “I’m fine.”

 

Willow raised an eyebrow. He looked exhausted. But she figured, this was Wilson… He didn’t stop caring for the place just because he was tired.

 

“Alright-”

 

At that moment a blastoise decided it would be a very good idea to do a cannonball into the lake. A large wave came up knocking the two back with a loud splash.

 

“GAH!”

 

“WHOA!”

 

They blinked looking to one another before laughing. “Well, that’s one way to wake yourself up! Very funny Blastoise!” Wilson called, shaking his head. 

 

Willow couldn’t help but stare a bit as Wilson was distracted. His normally messy hair was now hanging limp against his shoulders… and she would admit she couldn’t help but stare a bit.

 

_ Wow… He… really isn’t bad looking… _

 

“What?”

 

She squeaked a little as he noticed her gaze. “Do I have something on my face?”

 

“Yeah you dork, you’re soaked!” 

 

Wilson smirked. “Oh… The Firestarter is afraid of a little water is she?”

 

“... Don’t make me shove you in.”

 

“If you did I wouldn’t mind at all.” He stood up. “Though… perhaps we should meet back up once we’ve dried off.”

 

“Good plan!”

 

After they both parted getting dried off and into some fresh clothes, they decided to go for a quick stroll around the property.

 

“So, you know any of the people living around here? … Besides the jerks who didn’t come in.” Willow asked just curious.

 

“A few... Not too personally but I’d know them if I saw them. I once had to lend out one of my healing devices to the local pokemon center since the power was out there and it was an emergency. Jack Carter is the doctor who runs it. Very nice fellow with a couple of kids… And then there’s his brother…”

 

“What about him?”   
  


Wilson chuckled. “He’s a magician, who specializes in using psychic and normal type pokemon in his performance. His gardevoir is unmatched with her ability to synchronize with him. His lopunny is his pride and joy however. He’s been working with her since she was a baby freshly hatched.”

 

“Awww! Sounds interesting… Actually… Gardevoir and lopunny… I think I live next door to him..”

 

“Glasses, suit, gloves?” 

 

She nodded.

 

Wilson smiled. “That’s him. He’s nice as well… His wife used to be his assistant, until about three months ago… At least his main assistant. His gardevoir took over after that.”

 

“Yeah… He doesn’t use gimmicks either… I saw him practicing in his yard this morning-” At the look Wilson gave her she elbowed him. “Before Delphi reminded me I was running late. The noise woke me up! So you can thank HIM for me showing up.”

 

“Oh, I will when I see him next… Actually, he’s a good friend of mine… And I did pull him a favor or two when that gardevoir was still a kirlia.”

 

“Really? What favor?”

 

“He never uses it but he requested I pull some strings with a colleague of mine to get a keystone and megastone for his ‘gallade’... But I know what it was really for.”

 

Willow gave him a curious look.

 

“He wanted it in a ring… A lady’s ring… He used it to propose to his now wife.”

 

Willow smiled. “That’s sweet…”

 

“Yeah… Come to think of it… I think he has a show coming up… He always gives me tickets but-” He thumbed back to the reserve behind them. “These guys almost always find a way to keep me here those nights.”

 

“... You wouldn’t be interested in going would you?”

 

“You actually wanna be seen in public with me?”

 

Willow gave him a look. “Yes. We’re working on your rep. You can’t hide in here all the time.”

 

“I-I do not! I go to the grocery store like everyone else!”

 

“Besides to refill your cabinets, Science Boy.”

 

Wilson rolled his eyes. “So when are you going to try out the Codex Town gym again?”

 

“Gah! Don’t even SAY that! You know I’m on a ban from there too!”

 

“Eh, Maxwell isn’t exactly… welcoming. He’s obsessed with keeping his gym all proper and “clean”... You’d think battling is supposed to be messy. I’ve heard many a story from William about how obsessed he is with keeping all “proper” and “dapper.”

 

“... I haven’t heard anyone try to be that in years.” She deadpanned.

 

“Exactly.”

 

They came to a stop at the usual cliffside, Wilson stretching a bit. “Though… I would not be opposed to going to that magic show if I had a guest… Those events are much better with company.”

 

“... A-Are you asking me on a-”

 

“An outing between friends? Yes.” 

 

She smiled. “I’d be honored.”

 

He grinned.

 

“It’s a deal.”

 

_ … Come to think of it do I have anything to wear that hasn’t been the victim of some attack by baby pokemon?  _

 

“So when is it exactly?”

 

“I’ll find out when I go to get your paycheck.” Wilson leaned back on the grass enjoying the warmth the sun gave off.

 

“Paycheck?”

 

“Yes. You’re working here now. It’s only fair I treat you like a proper employee and that includes payment.”

 

Willow shook her head as Wilson gave a confused look.

 

“Wilson I do NOT want your money. I’m not taking food out of your mouth.”

 

He sat up, giving her a curious look. “I have plenty. Please-”

 

“Give me that little fennekin I met the first day I came here and call it my payment. And that chimchar. I’ve never had one.”

 

_ … What?  _

 

Wilson gave her a dumbfounded look. “You want pokemon instead of money?”

 

Willow smirked. “I’m a fire specialist. Of course I want more fire types… and Delphi’s gotten attached to that little thing. You did say if no one wanted it, it’d just go straight to being with the others right?”

 

“W-Well yes but… Are you sure?” He couldn’t help but double check. This wasn’t some joke right? She was being serious?

 

“I’m sure. Consider it my payment for the year.”

 

“But… Why?”

 

“Trainers actually make a lot of money when we set out. I had a bank account I put any battle winnings in from the time I was ten. If I’m desperate for cash I’ll just go challenge some people.”

 

“I-If you’re sure…”

 

“I’m sure.”

 

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck. “Then you can take them tonight - But didn’t you say you only had enough room for you and your team?”

 

“I can make more room easily. Just boot Arcanine out of the bed.” She winked. “I mean it…”

 

“... Very well…”

 

_ I can’t believe I actually met someone who values pokemon more than money as far as job payments go… And I admit fennekin was fond of her… _

 

oooooo

 

A few days later, they found themselves leaving their town, Flint Grove and on a train to Codex Town.

 

Wilson found himself stealing glances at Willow whenever he was able to get the chance.

 

She had cleaned up from the usual clothing and was wearing a red dress with her signature scarf and had red gems hanging from her ears. She even let her hair down and curled slightly.

 

Wilson blushed as he took another look before glancing away. “So.. How are Fennekin and Chimchar doing?”

 

“Just fine. They love it with the other fire types I have. Delphi’s pretty much claimed them as her babies. They just love her. And Charizard, big ol’softy he is doesn’t even mind when they jump on his belly.” Willow giggled a bit. “They’re happy that’s for sure.”

 

Wilson smiled, nodding. “I’m very glad to hear it.” 

 

“Yep… I’m excited to see this friend of yours perform.”

 

“I admit, I’m rather looking forward to it as well. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen his act.”

 

oooooo

 

William adjusted his tie in the mirror, checking to make sure all was right. “Phew… Alright, I think that’ll do it…” 

 

He grabbed his hat, placing it upon his head releasing, Judy and Gardevoir from their pokeballs.

 

“Ladies look alive-No no NO NOT THE HUG-”

 

He almost knocked over the mirror from the force of the tackle hug he got from both of his pokemon. William chuckled, patting their heads before they moved back. “Now, will we impress everyone?”

 

“Lop!”

 

“Garde!”

 

He sighed, adjusting his gloves looking at the gem sitting in the center of one of them. He glanced to Judy at the choker around her neck. Both were new… Lopunnynite the stone needed to mega-evolve Judy,  wasn’t exactly easy to find in Flint Grove but somehow his wife had managed it… A surprise they were not expecting when they were getting ready to set out.

 

_ “Here…” _

 

_ “C-Charlie… I can’t take this-” _

 

_ “Do it for me… And our little one. Dazzle them and make Judy and Gardevoir shine like stars tonight. Make them see how skilled you all are as a magician and a trainer.” _

 

_ “... I will. I promise.” _

 

He had others, yes, but they weren’t as close with him as he was with the two pokemon he had since he was a boy. 

 

The show was about to begin after all.

 

He called them back into their pokeballs, placing a seal over both quickly. “Alright… Let’s go.”

 

The curtain rose, as William kept his head down for a moment. 

 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen.” He called out, trying to keep confident. “Are you ready tonight, for a show to dazzle you tonight?”

 

The audience cheered as he grinned a bit.

 

“Very well… You heard them my dear assistants.” He grasped the pokeballs, spinning giving them a throw into the air.

 

The seals popped as stars showered Judy and Gardevoir upon their materialization from within. The crowd cheered.

 

“Lopunny!” Judy hopped up onto a large ball rolling it around William.

 

William knocked his hat off his own head, holding it out to her as she looked inside, slipping… and disappearing into the hat as the crowd gasped.

 

“Why, where ever could she be?” He asked placing the hat back atop his head, looking around. He looked at Gardevoir. “Have you seen our dear Judy?”

 

Gardevoir’s eyes lit up as she moved the hat off his head, giving it a violent shake. Nothing. She turned it over as William stuck his head inside.

 

BANG!

 

He moved his head out coughing a bit as soot covered his face. “Goodness! Well that wasn’t Judy. Perhaps we left a voltorb friend in there.”

 

The crowd started laughing. He grinned before pulling a handkerchief out of his sleeve. “Either way.” He tugged on it as more started to appear. “Oh no.”

 

He kept pulling out handkerchiefs tied together as Gardevoir joined in on the tugging until…

 

POP!

 

Judy appeared out of his sleeve with a bewildered look on her face. “Lopunny!” 

 

“Judy!” William grinned helping her up as she gave a quick bow to the audience. “There you are!”

 

“Punny!” She squealed, as he gave her a pat on the head. 

 

“Now…”

 

Before William could continue the lights went out as several people cried out.

 

“Blast…” Wilson muttered in the audience. “Here we go again…”

 

Willow nudged him. “Again?”

 

“Wait for it…”

 

A single “spotlight” light up on stage as a new man appeared. He was dressed in a sharp light grey suit, with black gloves. A persian was at his side, the light coming from a chandelure hovering over his head.

 

The man smirked.

 

“Thank you for opening the show. Now it’s time for a true magician to take the stage.”

 

Willow growled starting to get up. “Why that little…” Her hand was already on the pokeball around her neck.

 

Wilson got up, tugging her to the other side of the stage. “Hold on. Let’s see…” He called out Percy, pointing to the above lights. “Will you my friend?”

 

“Chu!”

 

Percy’s cheeks sparked before power flowed through the stage lights as William was illuminated once more. There was a look of horror and embarrassment on his face.

 

“Maxwell… I demand you leave this stage this instant.” He growled a little, clenching his fist at his side.

 

“Hm… If you want me to leave…” Maxwell sneered. “Then make it official… You know the old saying.... When a trainer’s eyes meet…”

 

“That’s when a battle begins.” William rolled his eyes. “If you want a fight, then a fight you shall get… And when I win I will continue my show and you will not bother me again.”

 

“And if I win… You will never perform again in Codex Town.” 

 

Wilson cleared his throat, walking, up onto the stage.

 

“Then-”

 

Willow had ran after him, knocking him aside a bit. “I’ll be the ref for this battle.” She glared at Maxwell. “I hate cheaters. The worst things I could encounter. If you cheat, I’ll give the win to the magician easily.”

 

“Very well… Good to see you again, Higgsbury.”

 

Wilson facepalmed. “Just… Get on with it.”

 

Willow raised her arm in the air.

 

“All trainers recall their pokemon. It will be a two on two battle. Choose your pokemon wisely….Begin!”

 

Maxwell and William begrudgingly called back their pokemon. Maxwell, annoyed that there was rules to follow now and William, annoyed at the whole situation.

 

“Alright…” William gave a mighty throw. “Come on out Gardevoir! Take the stage back!”

 

Gardevoir materialized, giving Maxwell a glare. This wasn’t their first battle for the spotlight but she was going to make it the last if she could help it.

 

Maxwell selected a pokeball with care before giving a smirk flicking it into the air.

 

The ball… A dusk ball to be precise, opened with a burst of shadow flames, as a form materialized from the blaze that erupted…

 

A large, wolf like pokemon, with a long flowing mane. It gave a howl. 

 

“Mightyena, teach her a lesson.”

 

William felt dread settle into his stomach. Mightyena had the type advantage… But like heck he was going to show Maxwell the worry he was feeling.

 

“Gardevoir, use disarming voice!” 

 

Gardevoir’s eyes lit up as she opened her mouth, starting to sing a haunting song. A pale pink aura emitted from her, as Mightyena howled, the vibrations assaulting its system.

 

Mightyena stumbled as Maxwell glared at William.

 

_ So he did teach it some defense... _

 

“It’s only begun. Mightyena, use shadow ball!”

 

“Dodge it!”

 

Gardevoir was able to barely dodge it as she cringed, her arm getting grazed by the blast. WIlliam covered his eyes to keep the dust from blinding him.

 

“Gardevoir, psychic!”

 

The round continued until Mightyena had Gardevoir pinned, the psychic type writhing in agony as it bit into her shoulder, not willing to let go. 

 

“D-Disarming voice… Just one more try…” William murmured, pleading, mortified that one of his partners was in such pain.

 

Gardevoir opened her mouth trying to use her attack… Only to be cut off into a scream instead.

 

“GAAAAAAARRR!!!”

 

William called her back shaking.

 

Willow growled. “I oughta disqualify him…” She muttered to Wilson. “Why aren’t we jumping in?”

 

“William’s a competent trainer… He won’t let this happen again.” Wilson murmured to her. 

 

“Gardevoir is unable to battle. Mightyena wins round one.” Willow called out.

 

Maxwell smirked. “I suppose you still haven’t figured out the true power of your Gardevoir hm?”

 

“I don’t need it…” William whispered. “Because I can do so much more…” He grasped Judy’s pokeball in his hand. “I’m sorry darling girl but I need your help.” He murmured before calling her out.

 

Judy took a fighting stance. Her choker gleamed in the light as Maxwell took note of it… A concerned look coming to his eyes briefly.

 

“No way… Is that what I think it is?”

 

“Try me.” William thrust his arm forward. “Judy, use ice beam and don’t let up!”

 

“Lop!” She jumped high in the air, blowing the beam directly at Mightyena who was still injured from its encounter with Gardevoir. It cried out, as its legs were frozen to the stage, struggling to escape.

 

“What are you doing, you fool!? Use shadow ball on that overgrown stuffed animal!” Maxwell snarled.

 

William smirked.

 

“Charm.”

 

Judy landed daintily, batting her eyes at Mightyena… As her eyes flashed pink, Mightyena’s doing the same before it could finish charging it’s attack.

 

Instead, Mightyena slumped over it-HIS, tongue sticking out, tail wagging.

 

“Mightyena… You bloody fool she doesn’t-You-For the love of heaven attack already!”

 

Instead, Mightyena refused to obey, trying to get closer to the lopunny.

 

The audience started laughing as Maxwell felt his cheeks heat up a little. He quickly called back Mightyena before selecting another.

 

“Chandelure, you better not embarrass me like that!”

 

The ghost pokemon appeared in a burst of mist. Judy stumbled back a look of fear coming to her eyes.

 

The last time they had encountered Maxwell, it was a tag battle… And Chandelure had done all it could to drain every ounce of energy out of her body to take away William’s chance of winning.

 

“Judy, you can do it… I believe in you… Now… Let’s teach him a lesson he won’t forget.” 

 

Judy nodded, looking back at Chandelure, growling a little.

 

“Use ice beam, let’s go!”

 

“Fire spin!”

 

The two attacks met as the stage was covered in steam, blinding Judy temporarily… As the Chandelure snuck up behind her, starting to sap off her energy just as before.

 

She gave a cry of fear and pain stumbling forward trying to get away.

 

“Judy! Don’t lose heart! That thing can’t keep hurting you… Not if…”

 

William closed his eyes as the steam cleared. His keystone on his glove glowed brightly.

 

“Beyond evolution! MEGA EVOLVE!” He called out touching it, as Judy’s megastone shimmered her form being overtaken by colorful light… Soon fading as a new form took the stage.

 

Gone were the fluffy ears and large amounts of fluff covering her body. Her form was more streamlined now, part of her fur forming a bow like design.

 

Mega Lopunny had arrived.

 

William gave her a proud look as she looked back to him giving a nod.

 

“Now use close combat!” 

 

_ C-Close combat, when did that walking stuffed toy learn- _

 

Before Maxwell could even finish his thought train, Judy was kicking Chandelure around like it was a punching bag.

 

It gave a shriek trying to evade it, only for Judy’s paws to meet the area between its eyes sending it flying back… Knocking into Maxwell as both fell back.

 

“OOF!”

 

“Dure…” 

 

Judy flipped her right ear back over her shoulder with a small grin. 

 

“Atta girl! Now! Use ice beam, let’s have the finale! And don’t forget close combat again!” William called out.

 

Judy froze pillars of ice everywhere Chandelure tried to move, even if it tried using its ghost abilities to get through them, more kept popping up. Judy using them to get an aerial assault in.

 

Maxwell growled seeing Chandelure was losing quickly.

 

“Leech life!”

 

“Bite it!” 

 

Judy cringed as part of her energy was drained, but she didn’t hesitate to do as William commanded… Holding onto part of Chandelure’s body with just her teeth as the ghost type tried to knock the mega pokemon off of it.

 

“That’s cheating!” Maxwell gasped. He looked to Willow. “I demand he be disqualified!”

 

“Actually it’s not. Bite and biting it are both technically the same thing.” Willow smirked, crossing her arms. “As long as Chandelure can battle it’s still a fair fight!”

 

Wilson covered his mouth, trying not to laugh at how upset Maxwell was getting by the moment.

 

“Grr…”

 

“Alright my darling! Finish the show!” William called as Judy switched to spinning around, holding onto Chandelure as it screamed… Before letting it rip as hard as she could right into the ice pillars. They all cracked and burst into glimmering particles, as Chandelure slammed into Maxwell not having enough time to phase through.

 

This time they were both knocked off the stage… And Chandelure was out cold, pinning Maxwell to the ground.

 

“Mgh…”

 

Willow held up her arm. “Chandelure is unable to battle!” She motioned to William and Judy. “The win goes to William Carter and Mega Lopunny! MATCH, END!”

 

William cheered, running to Judy as her mega form faded. She squealed, hugging her trainer as he kept her close. “You did it! WE BEAT HIM!”

 

She nuzzled, giving him a tired look content to have done well for her trainer. “Lopunny…”

 

William smiled softly. “You earned a good long rest.” He called her back into the pokeball she came from. 

 

Much to his surprise… People started clapping. Applauding… Cheering HIS name.

 

“WILLIAM! WILLIAM! WILLIAM!”

 

He felt some heat rush to his face before he took a sweeping bow. 

 

“Thank you, you’re all so kind.” 

 

After a moment the curtain dropped as he fell into a chair exhausted. “Whew…”

 

“Haha! William you did it!” Wilson ran up to him clapping him on the shoulder.

 

“Oof! Thanks to you two giving me a chance to challenge him fairly.” William gave a grateful look. “Thank you Wilson and… Oh…” He blinked. “... Wilson, you didn’t tell me you were courting.”

 

Both Willow and Wilson turned bright red.

 

“WE’RE NOT A COUPLE!” Both shouted.

 

“A-Anyway… T-This is Willow. S-She’s my new la-lab assistant…” Wilson hurriedly said, stammering some.

 

“Y-Yeah. Glad to have been able to ref and sorry for the yelling.”

 

William waved it off. “It’s fine…” He gave a knowing look. “I can see how it is… Still, thank you… And since the show is over now, quite literally… How about dinner..? I can buy.”

 

“William, my old friend, you have a deal.” Wilson helped him up as they all started to walk out. “If you’d like afterwards, I can heal up Gardevoir and Judy for you.”

 

William gave a grateful look. “I would love that… Heh… Jack’s not gonna believe any of this…”   
  


“That Maxwell targeted you again or that you beat him with a MEGA Pokemon?”

 

“That part.”

 

_ Thank you Charlie for giving me what I needed to beat him…  _


End file.
